


Give and Take

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [12]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is avoiding them, and Dean and Eliot decide to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) s prompt of a tied up Sammy!  Takes place later in the night after Something to Play With.

 

Sam glared at both the men staring at him.  He admitted in the privacy of his own thoughts that it might have more substance if they hadn’t already stripped him of his clothes and tied him to the bed, but there was only so much a person could do.

 

 

It wasn’t like he’d expected both Dean and Eliot to jump him as soon as he walked in the door.  In fact, he’d been expecting a much colder reaction and he wasn’t sure what to do with what he had now.

 Eliot gave a shake of his head, glancing at Dean before he turned his attention back to Sam.  “Here’s the game Sam.  You confess and we might untie you.”

 

“What exactly am I confessing?”

 

 

“Why you’ve been avoiding me.”

 

 

“Us.”  Dean clarified.

 

 

Sam’s eyes narrowed slightly.  He didn’t think Dean would even notice, what with Eliot being around so much lately.  “I’m not avoiding you, either of you.”

 

 

Eliot shook his head but there was a smile in his voice.  “He’s not getting out of here tonight I don’t think.  Think we should start the torture now.”  He had one knee on the bed before Dean caught his shoulder and pulled him back.

 

 

“No.” 

 

 

Sam’s heart started beating faster as he watched Dean strip out of his clothes.  Eliot took a seat at the table as if he was there for a show.  It annoyed Sam and annoyed him even more so because if this was leading somewhere he might have been turned on by it.

 

 

His attention came back to Dean as he crawled up the bed towards Sam.  Dean straddled his hips, leaning forward with his weight resting on his forearms over Sam.  “Talk to me Sammy.”  He said softly. 

 

 

He doubted Eliot could hear them, but it was never safe to make that assumption with the other hunter.  “Nothing to say Dean.”  He said.

 

 

“Tell me why you’re researching every night so late that we’re asleep before you come back?  Tell me what you’re researching, because we haven’t had a good job in over 3 weeks.”

 

 

Sam bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes.  There was a hint of pain in Dean’s voice and he hated putting it there.  He’d done so too often in the past.  “Dean, I’m not… I just… I was giving you two some time.”

 

 

“Time for what Sammy?”  The conversation was still in hushed tones and he knew Eliot had to be curious as hell what they were doing.

 

 

“Just… you can be with him Dean.”  There.  It was out.  He was willing to give Dean up, let him fall back into big brother mode and forget lover mode.  As much as he loved Dean and he cared about Eliot, he could made do with a big brother to see Dean happy.  To see him live without the guilt that sometimes still ate away at him over being both brother and lover.

 

 

“Course I can.”  Dean said immediately.  The words must have sunk in then though because Dean’s eyes were suddenly aflame.  “What the hell Sam?”  He demanded, pulling away from Sam and off the bed.  “Got something to say then just say it.  If you wanted out of this you just had to tell me Sam.”

 

 

Eliot’s eyes widened at the outburst, but then zeroed in on Sam.  “That what you’re trying to say Sam?”

 

 

He struggled against the ropes but there was no way he was going to loosen them.  Both of the men looked hurt and while Dean was pissed, Eliot just looked confused.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  “I just… you two are good together, alright.  I’m just in the way and-”

 

 

His words were cut off by Eliot’s mouth over his own.  He bit at Sam’s lip until he gasped, then he tasted his own blood on Eliot’s tongue.

 

 

He felt Dean sit on the bed beside him, felt Dean’s hand in his hair.  “Doesn’t really look like Eliot thinks you’re in the way Sam.”  He said softly as he untied one hand.  He moved to the other side of the bed and untied the other one while Eliot continued to press himself as hard against Sam as he could.

 

 

When the bed dipped on the other side, he felt Eliot starting to be pulled away, only he was lifting Sam to a sitting position and then Dean was sitting behind him, one hand coming around his waist to pull him back against his chest.

 

 

“You have too many clothes on for this Eliot.” Dean said.

 

 

When Eliot smiled and began stripping, Dean pulled Sam’s head around for a kiss.  It was gentle and soft, reassuring and tender.  Dean’s hand was back in his hair again and when they broke, Dean placed a kiss on Sam’s forehead.  “You’re my life Sammy.  Ever doubt that again and I just might leave you to Eliot’s torture.”

 

 

Eliot smiled as he crawled back up to the bed.  “You know you’d both love my torture.”

 

 

He felt Dean’s lips curve up into a smile against his forehead and knew it matched his own. 

 

 

“You know Eliot,” His brother said, his voice huskier than it had been a moment before.  “I think maybe Sam needs to see what his punishment is, if he misbehaves again.”

 

 

Eliot’s smile was blinding and Sam’s smile answered back.  Oh he’d definitely get them back later for this.  He was the one that handed out punishment but for one night, he’d let them prove their point.  Tonight he’d let them see that he could take as well as he could give.    

 

 


End file.
